Chwilowe szczęście
by IsabelleOne
Summary: Nie każdy dostaję drugą szansę. Hermiona w pokręcony sposób takową dostała. Powróci do życia, które znała czy rozpocznie nowe? Nie jest to najlepsza miniaturka, niestety z czasem zapał do historii wyparował.


Przyznaję z ręką na sercu, w tej miniaturce długość przebija jakość. Zaczęłam ją pisać dawno temu, a potem straciłam do niej zapał, ale postanowiłam ją dokończyć. I… Cóż, to był chyba błąd, ale tak dawno nic nie wstawiałam, że muszę to wstawić.

Dziękuję tym, którzy dadzą radę wytrwać do końca tej miniaturki :)

Serce biło jej jak oszalałe, kiedy patrzyła jak jej najlepszy przyjaciel walczy na śmierć i życie z najpotężniejszym i najgroźniejszym czarnoksiężnikiem wszech czasów. W tej chwili ważyły się losy świata, nie tylko magicznej społeczności, ale również społeczności mugolskiej. Zamknęła oczy, kiedy rozbłysk światła oślepił ją, jak i resztę osób w Wielkiej Sali. Nie rozumiała dlaczego Harry krzyczał jej imię. Przecież to on walczył z Voldemortem. Otworzyła niepewnie oczy, chcąc zobaczyć co się dzieje. Pierwsze co zaobserwowała to przerażony wzrok Harrego. Chciała zapytać czemu jest wystraszony, przecież Voldemort zniknął, co było drugą rzeczą jaką zauważyła. Zanim jednak zdążyła zadać pytanie zielony odblask z połączonych zaklęć Harrego i Voldemorta uderzył w jej klatkę piersiową. Nie krzyczała, nie dlatego, że to nie było bolesne. Była zbyt oszołomiona, żeby choćby mrugnąć. Świat zamarł, żeby chwilę później ruszyć z niewyobrażalną prędkością. Wszystko wokół niej wirowało. Przerażona rozglądała się wokół, ale nie potrafiła uchwycić żadnej twarzy, żadnego szmeru. Spojrzała na swoją klatkę piersiową, gdzie promień ją trafił. Widząc zepsuty zmieniacz czasu jej serce stanęło na krótką chwilę, by chwilę później ruszyć z niewyobrażalną prędkością. Słyszała bicie własnego serca i to było jedyne na czym potrafiła się skupić. Potem była już tylko ciemność.

XXX

Wszystko ją bolało. Każdy oddech sprawiał jej ból, ale nie tak wielki, jak w chwili, kiedy oberwała zaklęciem. Starała się otworzyć oczy, ale okazało się, że to było trudniejsze niż cokolwiek w życiu zrobiła. W końcu poddała się, nasłuchując co się dzieje wokół niej. Cisza, spokój. Czy wojna już się skończyła? Voldemort przegrał, widziała to. Ile czasu minęło od tego czasu? Jęknęła w myślach z przerażenia, równie dobrze mogło się okazać, że spała przez lata. Jak najprędzej chciała otworzyć oczy i zapytać się o wszystko. Kto przeżył, kto nie. Co ze śmierciożercami, czy wszyscy zostali wyłapani. Nienawidziła być w niewiedzy. Nie bez powodu była znana jako Wiem-To-Wszystko. Lubiła wiedzieć!

\- Spokojnie drogie dziecko, nic ci już nie grozi – to było niemożliwe. Była pewna czyj to głos, ale nie dopuszczała do siebie myśli, że to może być prawda. Dumbledore? Albus Dumbledore? On nie żyje.

\- Czy ja umarłam? – zapytała z trudem, nie zwracając uwagi na to, jak dziwnie brzmiał w tej chwili jej głos. Może naprawdę umarła. To byłoby logiczne biorąc pod uwagę zaklęcie, którym oberwała. Tylko dlaczego czuła ból? Nie powinna czuć bólu po śmierci. Prawda? Cichy chichot zbił ją z tropu.

\- Ależ skąd drogie dziecko… Chociaż było blisko – jego głos spoważniał. Zbierając w sobie całą swoją siłę jaka jej została otworzyła oczy patrząc w lazurowe oczy Albusa Dumbledora.

\- To niemożliwe. Profesor Dumbledore? – szepnęła ochryple. Albus uśmiechnął się dobrodusznie, biorąc szklankę z wodą i podniósł jej głowę pomagając się napić. Z wdzięcznością zaczęła pić, starając się nie być zbyt zachłanna, aby się nie zakrztusić.

\- Dziękuje – powiedziała z ulgą. Jej głos wciąż dziwnie brzmiał, ale nie był już tak ochrypły. Dyrektor posłał jej kolejny ciepły uśmiech, odkładając prawie pustą szklankę na szafkę przy łóżku. Dopiero teraz dostrzegła, gdzie się znajduje. Skrzydło Szpitalne.

\- Nie masz za co dziękować dziecko. Powiesz mi jak się nazywasz? Gdzie są twoi rodzice? – zapytał z troską.

\- Nie rozumiem… Nic nie rozumiem. Przecież… Pan nie… - zawahała się nie rozumiejąc dlaczego pyta się o jej nazwisko i jej rodziców. I co najważniejsze, jakim cudem on żyje?!

\- Spokojnie dziecko, rozumiem, że jesteś w szoku. Kiedy cię znaleziono byłaś cała poraniona. Pani Pomfrey wyleczyła cię, niestety… Parę blizn zostało i nie da się ich usunąć, szczególnie tej na twoim ramieniu – powiedział ostrożnie.

\- Profesorze Dumbledore nie obchodzą mnie blizny. Chcę się dowiedzieć co się tutaj dzieje. Jakim cudem pan żyje, co z Harrym i Ronem, co z wojną? – zapytała niecierpliwie.

\- Niestety nie rozumiem o czym mówisz dziecko. O jakiej wojnie mówisz? – zapytał skołowany. Już chciała odpowiedzieć, kiedy nagle zrozumiała. Dumbledore żyje. Nie wie kim ona jest. Nie ma pojęcia o wojnie. Przed oczami stanął jej ostatni zapamiętany obraz. Zmieniacz czasu. Zaklęcie uderzyło w jej klatkę piersiową, gdzie znajdował się zmieniacz czasu.

\- Który to rok profesorze? – zapytała cicho.

\- 1968 drogie dziecko – powiedział przyglądając się jej – Jak się nazywasz? Kim jesteś? – zapytał nie ukrywając ciekawości.

\- Nazywam się Hermiona Granger, profesorze Dumbledore. I obawiam się, że mam bardzo poważne kłopoty – powiedziała załamana, siadając z trudem. Trzydzieści lat, równe trzydzieści lat cofnęła się w czasie. Widząc, że Albus czeka na dalsze wyjaśnienia westchnęła cicho – To nie jest mój czas. Nawet się jeszcze nie narodziłam profesorze. Nie wiem jak, ale cofnęłam się w czasie o równe trzydzieści lat. Jeszcze przed utratą przytomności był rok 1998 – powiedziała ostrożnie. Widząc szok malujący się na twarzy Dumbledora, ponownie cicho westchnęła.

\- Jakim cudem dziecko mogło cofnąć się w czasie? – zapytał w końcu.

\- Profesorze nie przesadzajmy, mam 18 lat, może nie wyglądam, ale jestem już pełnoletnią wiedźmą – powiedziała starając się zachować spokój. Może był od niej o wiele starszy, nawet będąc młodszą wersją Albusa, niż tego, którego zapamiętała, ale nie lubiła być traktowana jak dziecko. Wiele przeszła i nie była już niewinną dziewczynką, która ściśle trzymała się reguł.

\- 18? – nie rozumiała tego zaskoczenia w głosie profesora Dumbledora, ale ukrywając irytację, kiwnęła potakująco głową. Albus bez słowa przywołał lusterko podając jej. Hermiona wzięła je ostrożnie, nie rozumiejąc jego postępowania, ale kiedy tylko spojrzała na swoje odbicie, wszystko zrozumiała. W szoku patrzyła na swoją dziecięcą twarz i niesforne włosy. Miała może z 7 lub 8 lat.

\- Ale jak? – zapytała zdezorientowana. Od razu zrozumiała dlaczego miała tak dziwny głos, dlaczego Dumbledore pytał o jej rodziców, mówił jak do dziecka. Bo nim była.

\- Po twojej reakcji wnioskuję, że nie piłaś eliksiru odmładzającego – powiedział zamyślony. Hermiona potrząsnęła od razu głową.

\- Nie. Oberwałam zaklęciem, które uszkodziło zmieniacz czasu. I nagle znalazłam się tutaj, w 1968 roku, jako ośmiolatka – jęknęła i spojrzała na Albusa z nadzieją – Ale skoro już tu jestem to mogę ostrzec… - zaczęła, ale widząc wzrok dyrektora momentalnie zamilkła.

\- Prosiłbym, abyś swą wiedzę zachowała dla siebie. Choć to kuszące, nie mogę ingerować w przyszłość. Nie dziel się również swoją wiedzą z innymi – powiedział. Hermiona zawiedziona kiwnęła głową. Zmienienie przyszłości może mieć katastrofalne skutki.

\- Co teraz ze mną będzie? – zapytała cicho. Wiedziała, że nie ma drogi powrotnej.

\- Teraz… Znajdę ci dom drogie dziecko. Rodzinę, która cię zaadoptuje, wychowa. A za parę lat mam nadzieję zobaczyć cię w Hogwarcie jako uczennicę pierwszego roku – powiedział zamyślony.

\- Ale profesorze, moja obecność wpłynie na przyszłość jaką znam – powiedziała niepewnie.

\- Jestem tego świadomy, ale jeśli nie wyjawisz swojej wiedzy panno Granger, to zmiany w przyszłości nie będą tak drastyczne. Mam przynajmniej taką nadzieję. Jeszcze nigdy nie spotkałem się z takim przypadkiem. Podróże w czasie są niezmiernie rzadkie – westchnął – Postaraj się odpocząć – uśmiechnął się ciepło i wyszedł. Hermiona opadła na poduszki patrząc na napis na swoim ramieniu.

\- Dlaczego nie mogłeś zniknąć – szepnęła przypominając sobie tortury Bellatrix. Skrzywiła się zakrywając szybko napis „Szlama" i zmęczona oddała się w ramiona Morfeusza.

XXX

Albus znalazł jej rodzinę szybciej niż myślała. Nie wiedziała jak się nazywają, dopiero dziś miała ich poznać. Wiedziała tylko, że kobieta jest czarownicą, zaś jej mąż jest mugolem. Dyrektor pomyślał, że łatwiej się jej będzie przystosować, jeśli będzie miała kontakt ze światem czarodziejskim jak i mugolskim. Wiedziała, że mają syna, w jej wieku. W jej obecnym wieku, co znaczy, że pójdą do Hogwartu razem. Według oficjalnej wersji, Hermiona była sierotą, jej mugolscy rodzice zginęli w wypadku samochodowym, a ona sama ma potencjał na zostanie czarownicą.

\- Jak się nazywają? – zapytała zestresowana Hermiona kiedy stała pod drzwiami swojej nowej rodziny wraz z Albusem Dumbledorem. Straciła swoją rodzinę, przyjaciół, a teraz miała zyskać nową. Bała się, że jej nowa rodzina jej nie zaakceptuje, w końcu nie była normalnym dzieckiem, i nie chodziło tu o jej zdolności magiczne. Może wyglądała jak dziecko, ale zachowywała się jak dorosła osoba. Starała się zachowywać bardziej dziecinnie, ale nie przychodziło jej to z łatwością.

\- Eileen i Tobiasz Snape. Ich syn ma na imię Severus – powiedział z ciepłym uśmiechem. Zanim Hermiona zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, drzwi otworzyły się, a ona sama stała przed piękną, choć zmęczoną życiem kobietą. Chociaż starała się wyglądać na rozluźnioną, widać było, że bardzo się stresuje i co chwile ogląda za siebie.

\- Profesor Dumbledore, zapraszam. A to zapewne Hermiona – powiedziała patrząc badawczo na dziecko. Hermiona odruchowo cofnęła się o krok.

\- Och, nie chciałam cię wystraszyć – powiedziała od razu. Hermiona nie wiedziała jak się zachować. Wiedziała, że profesor Snape miał trudne dzieciństwo ze względu na swojego ojca, o jego matce prawie nic nie wiedziała, ale wolała zachować ostrożność.

\- Sporo w życiu przeszła, musi się przystosować – powiedział ciepło Albus.

\- Oczywiście – powiedziała Eileen kiwając od razu głową.

 _-„Wydaje się miła"_ – pomyślała Hermiona i spojrzała na chłopca, który zszedł właśnie na dół ze schodów. Czarne włosy, ciemne oczy, chudy. Bez wątpienia był to ośmioletni Severus Snape. Hermiona w myślach przyszykowała się na atak z jego strony, wredne docinki i warczenie. Zamiast tego chłopiec niepewnie się do niej uśmiechnął, przyglądając jej z zaciekawieniem. Hermiona oddała niepewnie uśmiech, rozumiejąc, że ten Severus Snape był wciąż dzieckiem, niedotknięty złośliwością dzieci w szkole i prześladowań Huncwotów. Złe rzeczy, które go spotkały, ukształtowały jego charakter. Teraz był jednak zwykłym dzieckiem, chociaż widać było lęk w jego oczach, kiedy zerkał w stronę salonu.

\- Zaprosiłabym na herbatę dyrektorze, ale mój mąż śpi, odsypia nockę po pracy – powiedziała Eileen nerwowo. Hermiona spojrzała na nią badawczo, widząc, że kłamie. Widocznie bała się męża, podobnie jak Severus.

\- Nic nie szkodzi Eileen, i tak muszę uciekać – powiedział Albus uśmiechając się i spojrzał na Hermionę – Zawsze możesz do mnie napisać Hermiono Snape – powiedział ciepło i zniknął. W przedpokoju zapadła cisza. Hermiona zmieszana spuściła głowę, dopóki nie zobaczyła wystawionej ręki przed sobą.

\- Jestem Severus, miło mi cię poznać – powiedział skrępowany. Hermiona uścisnęła jego dłoń uśmiechając się.

\- Hermiona. Mi też jest miło Severusie – powiedziała ciepło.

\- Severus pokaż Hermionie dom, dobrze? Tylko proszę, cicho – powiedziała Eileen patrząc na wejście do salonu. Severus kiwnął głową na znak zgody.

\- Jasne, chodź Hermiona – powiedział i poszedł z nią na górę pokazując jej, jej pokój. Był średniej wielkości, skromnie urządzony, co nie przeszkadzało Hermionie, jednak było tu zbyt mrocznie jak na jej gust.

\- To niewiele, ale.. – powiedział skrępowany chłopiec. Hermiona widząc to szybko mu przerwała.

\- Jest wspaniały, dziękuję – powiedziała uśmiechając się i weszła głębiej do pokoju, siadając na łóżku, które cicho zaskrzypiało.

\- Nie masz żadnych rzeczy? – zapytał siadając obok niej.

\- Profesor Dumbledore kupił mi trochę ubrań, ma je wysłać jeszcze dzisiaj – powiedziała szczerze, przyglądając się mu, ale szybko odwróciła wzrok widząc, że krępuje go jej zainteresowanie.

\- Podobno wykazujesz zdolności magiczne, chociaż twoi rodzice to mugole – powiedział zaciekawiony. Hermiona spięła się słysząc to i odruchowo dotknęła lewego ramienia, które było zasłonięte przez rękaw kurtki.

\- Przeszkadza ci to? – szepnęła spuszczając głowę.

\- Nie, w ogóle. Cieszę się, że razem pojedziemy do Hogwartu – powiedział od razu. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się słysząc szczerość w jego głosie.

\- Mogę mówić na ciebie Sev? Severus jest zbyt poważne – powiedziała marszcząc nos, na co Severus zaśmiał się cicho, choć niepewnie.

\- Możesz. Wiesz… Zawsze chciałem mieć rodzeństwo i cieszę się, że teraz mam ciebie, ale… nie zrozum mnie źle, ale wolałbym, aby cię tu nie było – powiedział zaskakując tym Hermionę.

\- Nie rozumiem, skoro cieszysz się, że tu jestem to dlaczego…? – zapytała starając się, aby w jej głosie nie było słychać zranienia, co nie wyszło jej najlepiej.

\- Mój ojciec nie jest najmilszym człowiekiem – powiedział z goryczą w głosie, przez krótką chwilę przypomniał Hermionie, Mistrza Eliksirów.

\- Och.. – powiedziała cicho, nie będąc w stanie powiedzieć nic więcej. Nie wiedziała, jak może na to zareagować.

\- Właśnie. Och. Ale spokojnie, jeśli nie będziesz wchodzić mu w drogę wszystko powinno być dobrze. I nie zaczynaj przy nim tematu magii. Nie lubi tego – ostrzegł. Hermiona kiwnęła głową na znak, że zrozumiała.

\- Sev – powiedziała po dłuższej chwili milczenia.

\- Tak? – zapytał patrząc na nią pytająco.

\- Cieszę się, że zyskałam takiego brata jak ty – uśmiechnęła się do niego, zdając sobie sprawę, że to prawda. Ten Severus Snape był inny niż ten, którego znała. Severus odwzajemnił uśmiech ściskając jej dłoń. Tym jednym uśmiechem skradła jego serce, stała się jego siostrą i wiedział, że będzie jej bronił bez względu na wszystko.

XXX

\- Poważnie Miona, czy można być wolniejszym niż ty? – zapytał rozbawiony Severus patrząc na siostrę, która dobiegła do niego zdyszana.

\- Kiedyś… Cię… Prześcignę – powiedziała z przerwami, oddychając ciężko.

\- Jasne – parsknął cicho śmiechem, na co Hermiona uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Minął rok od kąd zamieszkała z rodziną Severusa i stała się częścią tej rodziny. Sev stał się jej bratem, kochała go i troszczyła o niego tak jak on o nią. Hermiona zrozumiała, że Eileen była dobrą kobietą, niestety zastraszoną przez męża, którego mimo wszystko kochała i nie potrafiła od niego odejść. Najgorszy był Tobiasz. Hermiona unikała go jak ognia, bała się go i dziękowała Merlinowi, kiedy był poza domem.

\- Jak chcesz mogę ci dać fory następnym razem – powiedział Sev siadając z siostrą pod drzewem.

\- Nie, nie miałabym wtedy satysfakcji z wygranej – powiedziała opierając swoją głowę o jego ramie.

\- Dlaczego nie? Przecież byś wygrała – powiedział odganiając jej niesforne włosy ze swojej twarzy. Hermiona zaśmiała się cicho czując to.

\- Ale to by nie było uczciwe – powiedziała odgarniając swoje włosy.

\- Nieważne, ważne, że cel będzie osiągnięty – powiedział zadowolony.

\- Z pewnością trafisz do Slytherinu – powiedziała rozbawiona patrząc na niego.

\- Ty też masz tam trafić. Chcę, żebyśmy trafili do tego samego domu – powiedział poważniejąc. Hermiona zawahała się. Wiedziała, że ona trafi do Gryffindoru.

\- Sev jeśli trafię do innego domu niż ty to mnie znienawidzisz? – zapytała niepewnie.

\- Co? Oczywiście, że nie. Ale nie ma co gdybać, to się nie stanie. Oboje trafimy do Slytherinu – powiedział z pewnością. Hermiona chciała coś powiedzieć, kiedy usłyszała podniesiony głos zza krzaków.

\- Ty nie jesteś normalna! Wariatka! – Hermiona podniosła się patrząc na dwie dziewczyny, jedna miała czarne włosy, druga rude. Ta z czarnymi włosami pobiegła w stronę wyjścia z parku, zostawiając rudowłosą dziewczynkę samą.

\- Nie jesteś wariatką – powiedziała Hermiona zanim zdążyła ugryźć się w język. Słowa same wyszły z jej ust. Dziewczynka spojrzała na nią i Hermiona od razu wiedziała z kim rozmawia. Lily Evans. Wszędzie poznałaby te oczy.

\- Kim jesteś? – zapytała Lily nieufnie.

\- Hermiona Snape, a to mój brat Severus – powiedziała ciepło, podchodząc do niej. Severus bez słowa poszedł za swoją siostrą. Nie miał przyjaciół i nie potrafił rozmawiać z rówieśnikami, nie licząc swojej siostry.

\- Lily Evans – powiedziała patrząc niepewnie na Severusa.

\- Tak jak powiedziała moja siostra, nie jesteś wariatką. Jesteś czarownicą, prawda? – zapytał podchodząc bliżej.

\- Ja… Ja nie… Nie wiem jak to robię, to samo przychodzi… po prostu to potrafię – przyznała. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się słysząc to.

\- W porządku, jesteśmy tacy jak ty – powiedziała ciepło, nie chcąc wystraszyć przyszłej matki swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

\- Naprawdę? – zapytała zaskoczona. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do Severusa, który kiwnął głową na znak potwierdzenia. Lily uśmiechnęła się z ulgą, podchodząc już pewniej. Czuła się samotna ze swoimi zdolnościami. W końcu nie była sama.

XXX

\- Lily powiedziała, że spotkamy się na dworcu, jej rodzice nie wiedzą jak dojść na peron 9 i ¾ - powiedział Sev siedząc na łóżku Hermiony i patrząc z podziwem na swoją różdżkę. Czas leciał szybko, już jutro mieli wyruszyć do Hogwartu. On, Hermiona i Lily, z którą szybko załapali kontakt i od dwóch lat są przyjaciółmi.

\- Ok. – powiedziała Hermiona pakując swój kufer. Nie wiedziała jak będzie się czuła w Hogwarcie bez Harrego i Rona, chociaż z Severusem i Lily nie czuła się tak samotna – Ja już spakowana – powiedziała zadowolona zdejmując ulubioną bluzę i wkładając ją do kufra. Odwróciła się w stronę Severusa i spięła się widząc, że jego wzrok padł na jej bliznę. Nie ważne jak bardzo starała się o tym zapomnieć, w snach wciąż przeżywała wszystko na nowo. Sev nigdy nie widział krwawego napisu „Szlama", ukrywała go jak tylko mogła, aż do dziś.

\- Sev – szepnęła niepewna co o niej pomyśli i zamilkła kiedy ten wstał zamaszyście i podszedł do niej tuląc ją mocno.

\- Jesteś moją siostrą i nikomu nie dam cię skrzywdzić – szepnął. Hermiona odprężyła się i wtuliła w niego z delikatnym uśmiechem.

XXX

\- Nie wierze, że właśnie przeszłam przez ścianę! To było niesamowite – zaśmiała się Lily szukając wolnego przedziału wraz z Hermioną i Sevem.

\- To jeszcze nic, poczekaj aż dojedziemy do szkoły – powiedziała Hermiona uśmiechając się szeroko na zachwyt w oczach Lily.

\- Mówisz tak jakbyś tam była – powiedziała rozbawiona Lily wchodząc do pustego przedziału i uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością do Seva, który wziął bagaż całej trójki, kładąc go nad siedzeniami.

\- Byłam po śmierci rodziców – powiedziała Hermiona siadając przy oknie.

\- Miona, ja… Nie chciałam.. – zmieszała się, ale Hermiona machnęła ręką uśmiechając się.

\- W porządku Lily – zapewniła, Sev uśmiechnął się do siostry, siadając naprzeciw niej, koło Lily.

\- Można się dosiąść? – zapytał chłopak o czarnych, roztrzepanych włosach i okularach, zaglądając do przedziału razem z drugim chłopcem o czarnych włosach i psotnym uśmiechu.

\- Pewnie, miejsca nie zabraknie – powiedziała zadowolona Lily, na co Sev skrzywił się kiwając niechętnie głową. Hermiona spięta patrzyła jak chłopcy kładą swoje bagaże na miejsce i zajmują miejsca.

\- Syriusz Black – przedstawił się chłopak siedzący obok niej i uśmiechnął zawadiacko. Hermiona pamiętała, że Huncwoci poznali się w pociągu, co znaczy, że niedługo powinni wpaść na Remusa i Petera.

\- James Potter, a wy? – zapytał zadowolony chłopak, siedzący obok Lily.

\- Severus Snape, to moja siostra Hermiona, a to Lily Evans – mruknął Sev nieprzyjaźnie. Syriusz spojrzał na niego z niesmakiem, zatrzymując swój wzrok na włosach Severusa, który poczuł się niekomfortowo widząc to.

\- Też pierwszy rok? – zapytała szybko Hermiona widząc to i chcąc odwrócić uwagę Syriusza od Severusa.

\- Tak, nie mogę się doczekać. Rodzice dużo mi opowiadali o Hogwarcie i domach. Na pewno zostanę przydzielony do Gryffindoru – powiedział zadowolony James. Severus prychnął z niesmakiem słysząc to i znów zwrócił uwagę Syriusza na siebie.

\- Coś ci się nie podoba? – zapytał chłodno młody Black.

\- Gryfoni mylą odwagę z głupotą, to chyba najgorszy dom, nawet puchoni są od nich lepsi – powiedział Severus.

\- A ty w jakim chcesz być domu? – zapytał wrogo James.

\- W Slytherinie – odpowiedział z dumą, Syriusz skrzywił się.

\- Moja rodzina od lat zostaje przydzielana do tego domu. Podobno cechuje ich spryt, ale tak naprawdę to dwulicowość. Dom pełen gadów – warknął Syriusz.

\- Nie zdziwi mnie jak dostaniesz się do Gryffindoru, z twoją głupotą nie liczyłbym na więcej – wysyczał Severus.

\- Przestańcie. Każdy dom ma swoje zalety – powiedziała Hermiona patrząc prosząco na Severusa. Ten niechętnie kiwnął głową i spojrzał przez okno.

\- A wy dziewczyny, gdzie chciałybyście trafić? – zapytał James ignorując Severusa, podobnie postąpił Syriusz.

\- Nie wiem, Ravenclaw jest ciekawą opcją – powiedziała Lily z podekscytowaniem. Severus spiął się słysząc to. Cały czas powtarzał Lily i Hermionie, że muszą dostać się do Slytherinu, tak jak prawdopodobnie on.

\- Ach, kujonka – powiedział rozbawiony Syriusz.

\- Po prostu lubię wiedzieć – powiedziała Lily wzruszając ramionami.

\- A ty? – zapytał Syriusz patrząc oceniająco na Hermionę. W końcu była siostrą aroganta.

\- Nie wiem gdzie przydzieli mnie tiara i nie wiem gdzie chciałabym trafić – skłamała uśmiechając się niepewnie. Nie chciała ranić uczuć Seva. Syriusz kiwnął głową rozsiadając się wygodnie na siedzeniu.

\- Ja chciałbym być w Gryffindorze, razem z Jamesem – powiedział zadowolony przybijając piątkę z Potterem. Dopiero się poznali, ale wspaniale się dogadywali.

\- Nic dziwnego – mruknął Sev na tyle cicho, że nikt go nie usłyszał. W przedziale zapadła cisza, Syriusz i James widząc, że nie mają już o czym rozmawiać z dziewczynami zajęli się rozmową o quiddichu, Hermiona rozmawiała z Lily o ceremonii przydziału, a Severus przysłuchiwał się, co jakiś czas wtrącając swoje dwa słowa. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się kiedy do przedziału wszedł Remus pytając czy może się dosiąść, ale widząc Petera, który wszedł zaraz za nim spięła się. W myślach wciąż powtarzała sobie, że to tylko chłopiec. Nic nie zrobił. Jeszcze.

XXX

Nie potrafiła powstrzymać chichotu na widok miny Syriusza, kiedy tiara przydzieliła go do Gryffindoru. Był zaskoczony, ale jak tylko usiadł przy stole i James poklepał go zadowolony po plecach, uśmiechnął się zawadiacko.

\- Wiedziałem, że kretyni wylądują w domu głupców – mruknął Severus i usiadł na stołku kiedy został wywołany.

\- Slytherin! – krzyknęła tiara. Sev usiadł przy stole patrząc z wyczekiwaniem na Hermionę, której była teraz kolej. Niepewnie usiadła na stołku i spojrzała na brata, który pokazał jej podniesiony kciuk do góry. Uśmiechnęła się do niego i skupiła na głosie tiary.

\- _Tęgi umysł, byłabyś klejnotem w domu Roweny. Jesteś lojalna, Helena byłaby zadowolona z przydzielenia cię do jej domu. Och, odwagi też ci nie brak, tak… Jesteś sprytna, ale nie nadajesz się do Slytherinu, twoje serce jest zbyt czyste, ale uparcie wciąż wracasz myślami do tego domu_ – Hermiona spięta zamknęła oczy.

\- Mój brat trafił do Slytherinu, nie chcę go zawieść, ale wiem, że tam nie pasuje – szepnęła cicho.

- _Tak, to prawda. Hmm… Jednak nie jest to twój rodzony brat. A ty drogie dziecko, jesteś inna niż reszta. Jest w tobie coś wyjątkowego. Bez wątpienia idealnym miejscem dla ciebie będzie…._ – Hermiona wstrzymała oddech – GRYFFINDOR! – Hermiona wstała siadając obok Syriusza i spojrzała przepraszająco na brata, który oszołomiony patrzył na nią i ze złością spojrzał na Lily, która usiadła obok niej, przydzielona do tego samego domu chwilę później.

\- Ha, jednak nie jesteście takie złe co ten kretyn z tłustą głową – zaśmiał się James.

\- Smarkerus – powiedział rozbawiony Syriusz. Hermiona wściekła spojrzała na nich.

\- Mówicie o moim bracie, idioci – wysyczała i odwróciła się w stronę Lily, nie patrząc na Jamesa i Syriusza. Jadła obserwując Seva, kiedy tylko zauważyła, że wychodzi, wraz z resztą pierwszorocznych i prefektem, wstała i zatrzymała go.

\- Sev nie jesteś na mnie zły, prawda? – zapytała z nadzieją.

\- Miałaś dostać się do Slytherinu – powiedział ze złością.

\- Ja nie jestem taka jak ty. Ale to nie zmienia tego, że jesteśmy rodzeństwem, prawda? – zapytała z obawą. Sev spojrzał na nią, a jego spojrzenie zmiękło.

\- Nie, nic tego nie zmieni. Zawsze będziesz moją siostrą. Ty i Lily jesteście moimi przyjaciółkami, nie zmienią tego różnice jakie panują między naszymi domami – powiedział niechętnie. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się tuląc go.

\- Leć, bo zabłądzisz – powiedziała zadowolona.

\- Przez ciebie – warknął biegnąc szybko. Hermiona zaśmiała się za nim wiedząc, że tak naprawdę nie jest na nią ani trochę zły.

XXX

Hermiona zawsze była ciekawa czy byłaby lepsza w nauce niż Severus, Lily i Remus. Była pierwsza w klasie, ale nie mogła brać tego wyniku na poważnie, bądź co bądź skończyła już sześć lat Hogwartu. Była jednak świadoma tego, że gdyby to był naprawdę pierwszy raz w szkole miałaby poważne kłopoty, ponieważ Sev, Remus i Lily byli poważną konkurencją. Minęło dwa miesiące od rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego. Rozpoczął się listopad, kiedy Huncwoci stali się już sławni. Każdy wiedział, że nie należy im podpaść, chyba, że ktoś chciał stać się obiektem ich żartów. Ich ulubioną ofiarą stał się Severus, co bardzo irytowało Hermionę. Panna Snape za każdym razem stawała w obronie brata, któremu było wstyd, w końcu to on miał bronić swoją siostrę. Lily nie chciała się wychylać, było jej przykro z powodu tego jak traktują Severusa, ale nie stawała w jego obronie. Hermiona miała o to do niej żal, w końcu Severus zawsze ją bronił przed siostrą, zanim jeszcze zaczęli szkołę. Lily to wyczuła, odsunęła się od Hermiony, zrobiła nowe znajomości. Severus zakolegował się z niektórymi osobami ze swojego domu. Jego znajomi nie podobali się Hermionie, która zaczęła czuć się samotna. Bardzo zaprzyjaźniła się jednak z Remusem, który był jedynym Huncwotem, którego tolerowała.

\- Snape ty znowu tutaj – powiedział Syriusz dosiadając się do Hermiony w bibliotece.

\- Black skąd wiesz jak często tu bywam? Przecież dla ciebie biblioteka to jak kościół, podczas, gdy ty odgrywasz rolę diabła – mruknęła pisząc swój esej.

\- Twoje teksty są równie udane jak twoje włosy – powiedział uśmiechając się złośliwie.

\- Czego chcesz Black? – wysyczała zła, starając się okiełznać swoje włosy, ale te tylko bardziej się stroszyły. Syriusz powstrzymał śmiech widząc to.

\- Wiesz, nie jesteś zbyt podobna do Smarkerusa – powiedział zabierając jej esej i czytając o – Co z tobą nie tak? Ten esej ma być gotowy dopiero na za dwa tygodnie! – powiedział zaskoczony.

\- Nie lubię zostawiać rzeczy na ostatnią chwilę – powiedziała wyrywając mu swoją pracę – Jeśli to cię tak interesuje to wiedz, że jestem adoptowana. Moi rodzice byli mugolami, ale zginęli w wypadku, rodzice Seva mnie przygarnęli, a on pokochał mnie jak siostrę. Dlatego nie życzę sobie, abyś nazywał go tak, jak to robisz – powiedziała oschło.

\- Przykro mi z powodu twoich rodziców, ale to nie zmienia tego, że Smarkerus to nic nie warty, pasjonujący się czarną magią, nieudacznik – powiedział. Hermiona z furią wstała.

\- Severus jest wspaniałym człowiekiem, inteligentnym i utalentowanym w wielu dziedzinach. Jest dobry, szlachetny, odważny i, jeśli nie obraża się go za jego aparycje, miły. Nie dorastasz mu do pięt Black. Cieszysz się krzywdząc ludzi. Dla ciebie to są żarty, ale ofiary twoich głupich wybryków są ośmieszane, zadajesz im psychiczny ból, a często nawet fizyczny, jeśli chodzi o mojego brata. Cieszysz się, że dostałeś się do Gryffindoru, a nie do Slytherinu, jak reszta twojej okrutnej rodziny, ale nie rozumiem dlaczego. Niczym się od nich nie różnisz – warknęła patrząc mu w oczy, w których z każdą chwilą pojawiał się ból spowodowany jej słowami. Zebrała swoje rzeczy i wyszła z biblioteki starając się pohamować łzy. Zawsze lubiła Syriusza w przyszłości, dlatego bolało ją to, co mu powiedziała, ale wiedziała, że to była prawda. Ten Syriusz był zwykłym dręczycielem.

XXX

\- Trzeci rok, nareszcie nas puszczają do Hogsmeade – powiedział zadowolony Syriusz idąc z Jamesem, Remusem i Peterem za grupą. Byli w drodze do Hogsmeade.

\- Możecie się pospieszyć? Chciałem złapać Hermionę, muszę się zapytać o test z transmutacji – powiedział Remus poganiając ich. Syriusz skrzywił się niezadowolony. Od czasu incydentu w bibliotece, który miał miejsce na pierwszym roku, nie rozmawiał z Hermioną. Udawał, że nie istnieje, ona obrała tą samą taktykę.

\- Nie wiem za co ty ją tak lubisz – powiedział James.

\- O co ci chodzi, jest miła – powiedział Remus.

\- Nie. Nie rozumiem dlaczego ją lubisz - lubisz – powiedział znacząco.

\- Lecisz na siostrę Smarkerusa? – zapytał rozbawiony Peter zauważając rumieńce na twarzy przyjaciela.

\- Nie żartuj, przecież w niej nie ma nic atrakcyjnego – powiedział zszokowany Syriusz.

\- O co wam chodzi? Jest piękna, ma smukłą figurę, pełne usta, słodki nos, a jej oczy są po prostu… Cudowne – westchnął zachwycony Remus. Peter i James zaśmiali się patrząc na niego.

\- Lecisz na nią tak, jak James na Evans – powiedział z uśmiechem Peter. Syriusz w milczeniu słuchał przyjaciół, patrząc na Hermionę idącą niedaleko przed nimi. Rzeczywiście, nie była brzydka, ale nie była jakoś wyjątkowo piękna. To był jednak pierwszy dzień, kiedy Syriusz spojrzał na Hermionę Snape jak na kobietę.

XXX

\- Remus gdzieś ty był? – zapytał Syriusz zadowolony patrząc na przyjaciela, który wszedł do dormitorium – Czas na ciebie słońce – powiedział uśmiechając się uwodzicielsko do piątoklasistki na jego łóżku. Była jego rówieśniczką.

\- Wyrzucasz mnie? – zapytała z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nie bierz tego do siebie, chcę porozmawiać z przyjacielem, ale zobaczymy się jutro – powiedział całując ją namiętnie. Ta udobruchana uśmiechnęła się i wyszła z dormitorium.

\- Więc gdzie byłeś? – zapytał Syriusz patrząc na Remusa.

\- A gdzie James i Peter? – zapytał Remus siadając na swoim łóżku.

\- Peter ma szlaban, a James próbuje namówić Evans na randkę. Nie zmieniaj tematu, gdzie byłeś? – zapytał zaciekawiony.

\- Z Hermioną – powiedział, a jego rumieniec się pogłębił. Syriusz momentalnie się spiął.

\- Chyba żartujesz? – zapytał zły.

\- Łapo o co ci chodzi? Wiesz, że podoba mi się od dwóch lat – powiedział Remus niezadowolony z reakcji przyjaciela.

\- Powiedz, że nic nie zaszło – powiedział z nadzieją.

\- Pocałowałem ją, a ona oddała pocałunek. W następną sobotę idziemy razem do Hogsmead – powiedział szczerze. Syriusz westchnął cicho.

\- W porządku. Nie będę udawał, że to mi się podoba, ale… Gratuluje, długo na to czekałeś – powiedział z uśmiechem.

\- Żebyś wiedział – zaśmiał się i poszedł do łazienki.

XXX

\- Ty i Lupin? – zapytał niezadowolony Severus siedząc z Hermioną nad jeziorem.

\- To tylko randka, nie wiem czy coś z tego będzie, ale lubię go – powiedziała uśmiechając się do brata.

\- Cóż… Przynajmniej to nie Black ani Potter… Właśnie… Potter wciąż goni za Lily? – zapytał udając obojętnego. Hermiona kiwnęła głową.

\- Nieustannie, ale ona go odrzuca – powiedziała jedząc czekoladową żabę. Severus uśmiechnął się niezauważalnie słysząc to.

\- Sev znajdź sobie kogoś innego – powiedziała niepewnie.

\- Dlaczego? Lubię Lily – powiedział. Tylko Hermionie to wyznał.

\- Tak, wiem, ale… Nie wydaje mi się, żebyście byli dobrą parą – powiedziała ostrożnie.

\- Bo co? Bo ona jest piękna, a ja wręcz odwrotnie? – warknął.

\- Nie, nie to miałam na myśli, tylko… - zacięła się nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.

\- Jasne, nieważne – mruknął wstając i odszedł szybkim krokiem.

\- Sev zaczekaj – jęknęła biegnąc za nim. Wchodząc do zamku wpadła na profesora Slughorna wylewając na niego eliksir, który właśnie niósł.

\- Panna Snape! Szlaban, dziś u mnie, osiemnasta! Proszę się nie spóźnić! – powiedział zły patrząc na swoje szaty pokryte eliksirem, nad którym ciężko pracował dla Hagrida.

\- Przepraszam profesorze – zająkała się patrząc za znikającym za rogiem bratem.

XXX

Hermiona stawiła się do gabinetu Mistrza Eliksirów równo o godzinie osiemnastej. Zdziwiła się widząc, że nie jest jedyna.

\- No nie, co ty tutaj robisz, Snape? – mruknął Syriusz patrząc na Hermionę.

\- Mam szlaban, Black – powiedziała oschło, stając obok niego – Gdzie profesor Slughorn? – zapytała.

\- Zaraz przyjdzie. Więc co takiego zrobiła miss doskonałości, że zasłużyła sobie na szlaban? – zapytał zaciekawiony.

\- Niech cię to nie interesuje Black. Nawet nie pytam się za co ty tutaj trafiłeś – powiedziała nie patrząc na niego.

\- Slughorn przyłapał mnie z dziewczyną w pustej klasie – powiedział zadowolony.

\- Przebywanie w pustej klasie nie jest niedozwolone – powiedziała przewracając oczami.

\- Ale pozycja w jakiej akurat się znajdowaliśmy nie należała do grzecznych – uśmiechnął się zawadiacko. Hermiona jęknęła łapiąc się za brzuch.

\- Zamilcz, bo zwrócę swój lunch – mruknęła.

\- Taka z ciebie świętoszka? Muszę uprzedzić Remusa zanim pójdziecie w sobotę do Hogsmead – powiedział.

\- Powiedział ci? Coś jeszcze mówił ? – zapytała zaciekawiona.

\- Nie. Nie będziemy tego robić – powiedział przewracając oczami.

\- Czego? – zapytała zdezorientowana.

-Tego. Nie jestem babą, żeby plotkować i to z tobą – powiedział. Hermiona chciała mu coś odpowiedzieć, ale Slughorn wszedł do gabinetu.

\- Mam nadzieję, że będziecie dobrze bawić się sprzątając klasę od eliksirów. Na lekcji pierwszaków nastąpił wybuch niezbyt przyjemnego w zapachu eliksiru. Z pewnością ucieszycie się sprzątając go, bez użycia magii – powiedział zabierając im różdżki.

XXX

Trzecią godzinę sprzątali salę eliksirów. Oboje byli zmęczeni, przez cały szlaban nie odzywali się do siebie słowem. Hermiona starła pot z czoła, rozglądając się. Wysprzątali dopiero połowę sali.

\- Ten eliksir musiał być naprawdę paskudny – mruknęła. Syriusz spojrzał na nią przerywając na chwilę pracę.

\- Jak chcesz to odpocznij – powiedział widząc w jakim jest stanie. Hermiona kiwnęła głową na znak zgody i usiadła w ławce, którą dopiero co skończyła czyścić.

\- Jak tak dalej pójdzie to wrócimy do dormitoriów nad ranem – westchnęła powstrzymując ziewnięcie.

\- Ta, Slughorn mógłby wyczyścić to miejsce machnięciem różdżki – powiedział niezadowolony rzucając ścierką do wiadra i usiadł pod ścianą, ściągając bluzę.

\- Będziesz chory – powiedziała widząc to. W lochach było bardzo zimno. Syriusz wzruszył ramionami.

\- Gorąco mi, nie mów, że tobie nie – powiedział opierając głowę o ścianę. Hermiona spojrzała na bluzę, zawahała się i ściągnęła ją. Między nimi zapanowała cisza. Hermiona prawie zasnęła, ale podniosła leniwie głowę, kiedy usłyszała, że Syriusz wstał. Zdezorientowana śledziła jego ruchy patrząc jak siada obok niej.

\- Nie skrzywdź go – powiedział z powagą o którą Hermiona nigdy by go nie posądziła – On… Wiele w życiu wycierpiał. Zasługuje na szczęście. Jeśli ty mu masz je dać to w porządku, pogodzę się z tym. Ale jak go skrzywdzisz to wiedz, że będziesz miała na karku wszystkich Huncwotów, nie chcesz z nami zadrzeć – dodał. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się rozumiejąc, że mówił o Lupinie.

\- Może i jesteś dupkiem, ale dbasz o przyjaciół – powiedziała uśmiechając się ciepło.

\- Nie spodziewałaś się tego po kimś kto lubi krzywdzić ludzi, co? – prychnął odwracając wzrok. Hermionie przed oczami stanął obraz ich rozmowy na pierwszym roku.

\- Black, wiem, że nie lubisz krzywdzić ludzi. Wiem, że często robisz to nieumyślnie. Wiem też, że mimo wszystko jesteś dobrym człowiekiem. To, jak troszczysz się o Remusa jest godne podziwu. Ma szczęście mając takiego przyjaciela jak ty – powiedziała ciepło, łapiąc go za rękę i ściskając ją delikatnie. Syriusz spojrzał na ich ręce.

\- Kto ci to zrobił? – zapytał w szoku, zauważając napis, który Hermiona nienawidziła całym sercem.

\- Ktoś kto nie był dobrym człowiekiem – mruknęła zabierając rękę, ale Syriusz złapał ją i przybliżył do siebie. Kciukiem przejechał po krwawym napisie „Szlama". Hermiona zadrżała czując to i podniosła głowę zdając sobie sprawę, że Syriusz ją obserwował. Poczuła rumieńce patrząc mu w oczy i wiedziała, że zauważył jej reakcje. Kąciki jego ust podniosły się delikatnie do góry w szczerym, choć prawie niezauważalnym, uśmiechu. Nie wiedział co nim kieruje, ale zaczął się do niej przybliżać z zamiarem pocałowania tych pełnych ust, o których Remus mu opowiadał. Remus, jego przyjaciel, który od dwóch lat był zakochany w dziewczynie, którą za chwilę miał obdarzyć pocałunkiem. Nie potrafił tego wyjaśnić, ale nie powstrzymało go to przed dotknięciem jej ust swoimi. Czuł się, jakby byli tylko oni, jakby na świecie nie było nikogo innego. Nie ruszał się przez chwilę, czekając na to, że Hermiona się odsunie, nakrzyczy na niego za to co właśnie robił. Zamiast tego poczuł jak porusza ustami zachęcając go do udziału w niepewnym pocałunku. Upewniali się, że żadne z nich nie przerwie tej chwili, chcieli mieć pewność, że oboje tego chcą. Kiedy Syriusz poczuł jej drobną dłoń na swoim policzku poczuł przypływ odwagi. Westchnął cicho z zadowolenia, łapiąc ją za biodra i podniósł sadzając sobie na kolanach. Hermiona wydała okrzyk zaskoczenia, przerywając na chwilę pocałunek, który Syriusz od razu wznowił, nie przejmując się jej zdziwieniem. Całowali się coraz namiętniej, z coraz większą pasją, nie myśląc o niczym innym tylko o tym jak bardzo pragnęli to zrobić, nie zdajając sobie wcześniej z tego sprawy. Kiedy usłyszeli trzaśnięcie drzwi wstali patrząc na intruza.

\- Widzę, że zrobiliście sobie przerwę… Cóż, na dzisiaj to koniec, możecie iść do siebie – powiedział. Hermiona i Syriusz wyszli bez słowa z Sali.

\- To co się stało..Nie lubimy się, całą frustrację przelaliśmy na ten pocałunek. Nie jest warty wspominania – powiedział Black nie patrząc na Hermionę.

\- Co ja powiem Remusowi – szepnęła smutna.

\- Nic mu nie powiemy – warknął Syriusz zatrzymując się – Wiedziałem, że nas skłócisz. Wcześniej czy później. Najpierw zaczęłaś umawiać się z Remusem, teraz całujesz się ze mną. Kto jest następny w kolejce? James czy Peter? Może powinniśmy robić zakłady? Który pierwszy zaciągnie cię do łóżka. Chociaż z taką dziwką jak ty nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Może wolisz iść do łóżka z dwoma na raz? Albo lepiej! Idź do łóżka z wszystkimi Huncwotami na raz! To ci ułatwi sprawę! – warknął patrząc na nią. Hermiona wściekła uderzyła do w twarz. Zaskoczony Syriusz zamilkł, a złość została zastąpiona przez zdezorientowanie.

\- Nie jestem dziwką i nikt nie będzie mnie obrażał, a już w szczególności ty! To ty zainicjowałeś ten pocałunek, nie ja! Zależy mi na Remusie, to wartościowy chłopak, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie! Merlinie… Nienawidzę cię Black. Nienawidzę. Nie zbliżaj się do mnie nigdy więcej, rozumiesz? – warknęła powstrzymując łzy i pobiegła do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryfonów. Syriusz spojrzał za nią i oparł się o ścianę zjeżdżając po niej i ukrywając twarz w dłonie. Nie wiedział jak ma teraz spojrzeć w oczy Remusowi, który był dla niego jak brat.

XXX

Hermiona i Remus byli parą od miesiąca. Ich randka w Hogsmead była naprawdę udana. Oboje świetnie się rozumieli, mieli wspólne zainteresowania, lubili spędzać czas w swoim towarzystwie. James i Peter polubili nową dziewczynę ich przyjaciela, czego nie można było powiedzieć o Syriuszu, który unikał Hermiony jak ognia. Ona nie była mu dłużna. Kiedy tylko widziała Syriusza na korytarzu, szła w inną stronę, siadała jak najdalej od niego w Wielkiej Sali, wychodziła z Pokoju Wspólnego kiedy on w nim przebywał. Syriuszowi to odpowiadało.

\- Idę do biblioteki – powiedziała Hermiona całując Remusa i wyszła, kiedy Syriusz z Peterem zeszli do Pokoju Wspólnego.

\- Znowu? Myślałem, że zrobiła już swoje zadania – powiedział James zajadając się lukrecją.

\- Zrobiła. Wyszła, bo unika Łapę, ale wciąż nie mam pojęcia dlaczego – powiedział Remus patrząc badawczo na spiętego Syriusza, który uśmiechnął się sztucznie.

\- Nie wiem Luniaczku, to twoja dziewczyna. Mówiłem ci, trzymaj się od niej z daleka, nie słuchałeś – powiedział rozkładając szachy czarodziejów, aby zagrać z Peterem.

\- Czyli nie masz pojęcia dlaczego cię unika? – zapytał Remus patrząc wnikliwie na przyjaciela.

\- Nie, nie mam pojęcia – skłamał nie patrząc w oczy przyjaciela, który widząc to, wiedział, że Syriusz coś ukrywa.

\- Jesteś pewny Łapo? – zapytał Peter również zauważając dziwne zachowanie przyjaciela.

\- Przecież powiedziałem. Możemy zmienić temat? Twój ruch Peter – mruknął Syriusz patrząc uparcie na szachownicę.

\- Syriusz… - zaczął James widząc to.

-Dajcie mi wreszcie spokój! Nie wiem o co chodzi pannie Wiem-To-Wszystko, więc zejdźcie ze mnie w końcu! – warknął podniesionym głosem, wstając i strącając przy tym szachownicę. W Pokoju Wspólnym zapanowała cisza. Syriusz był znany z tego, że jest wyluzowanym flirciarzem, nigdy nikt nie widział jego wybuchu złości. Black widząc, że jest w centrum zainteresowania, cicho fuknął pod nosem. Po raz pierwszy w życiu nie odpowiadało mu zainteresowanie, jakie wzbudzał. Bez słowa wyszedł z Pokoju Wspólnego. Nogi same poniosły go do biblioteki. Odszukał wzrokiem burzę włosów, która ostatnimi czasy spędzała mu sen z powiek i usiadł przy jej stoliku. Hermiona wyczuła jego obecność, ale uparcie wpatrywała się w książkę, choć już nie czytała. Spięta czekała na to, co ten ma jej do powiedzenia. Między nimi zapanowała cisza, podczas której Hermiona w myślach przygotowywała się na obelgi ze strony Syriusza.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział nie spuszczając wzroku z Hermiony, która zaskoczona drgnęła i podniosła głowę patrząc na Syriusza – Nie powinienem mówić tego wszystkiego, ty… Nie jesteś dziwką. Byłem zły na siebie, za to, że cię pocałowałem wiedząc, co Remus do ciebie czuje. Zachowałem się jak idiota. Z tym co mówiłem i z tym co zrobiłem. Miałaś rację. To ja zainicjowałem pocałunek. Przepraszam – powiedział szczerze. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się słysząc to.

\- Ja też powinnam cię przeprosić. Mogłam cię wtedy odepchnąć, ale oddałam pocałunek. To też moja wina, więc nie bierz wszystkiego na siebie. I Syriusz… Nie nienawidzę cię, poniosło mnie wtedy.. Żałuję swoich słów – szepnęła zawstydzona.

\- W porządku. Nie zdziwiłoby mnie, gdybyś naprawdę mnie znienawidziła. Zasłużyłem – westchnął.

\- Po prostu o tym zapomnijmy. Kto wie, może nawet zostaniemy przyjaciółmi – powiedziała z nadzieją. Syriusz kiwnął głową na znak zgody i posłał jej swój sławny, zadziorny uśmiech, na co Hermiona zareagowała cichym śmiechem.

XXX

\- Nie wyrobię się z tym esejem, dostanę szlaban – jęknął Syriusz siadając koło Petera w Pokoju Wspólnym.

\- A od kiedy to ci przeszkadza? – zapytał rozbawiony James przenosząc wzrok pełen uwielbienia z Lily na Syriusza, tym razem już bez tej iskierki w oczach. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, widząc to. Siedziała wtulona w Remusa, obserwując przyszłych Państwa Potter. Miłość kiełkowała. Żałowała tylko, że jej brat będzie miał złamane serce.

\- Nie mogę dostać szlabanu, umówiłem się z dziewczyną do Hogsmead – mruknął Black.

\- Pomogę ci napisać ten esej – zaoferowała Hermiona siadając obok Syriusza.

\- Dzięki Miona – uśmiechnął się zadowolony.

\- Z czego ten esej? – zapytała patrząc na książki i przewróciła oczami – Obrona Przed Czarną Magią? Przecież to twój ulubiony przedmiot! – skarciła go.

\- Hej, miałem dużo spraw na głowie! – mruknął.

\- Domyślam się – powiedziała rozbawiona. Huncwoci zdezorientowani przyglądali się im.

\- Umm…. Miona, Łapo, dobrze się czujecie? – zapytał niepewnie Remus. Para posłała mu pytające spojrzenie.

\- Oczywiście, czemu pytasz? – zapytała zdezorientowana.

\- Bo jeszcze wczoraj nie mogliście znieść swojego widoku, a teraz… teraz… no sami rozumienie – powiedział Peter wskazując na nich ręką.

\- Wyjaśniliśmy sobie wszystko, ta mała nie jest wcale taka zła – powiedział Syriusz szczerząc się do przyjaciół.

\- Tak, a ja zniosę jego narcyzm, powoli zaczynam się przyzwyczajać – powiedziała rozbawiona Hermiona patrząc na Syriusza.

\- Hej, to nie było miłe panno Wiem-To-Wszystko – wytknął jej, drażniąc się z nią. James uśmiechnął się powracając do obserwacji Lily Evans, z kolei Peter starał się wciągnąć w rozmowę Remusa, który zamyślony obserwował Syriusza i Hermionę. Nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że patrzą na siebie w podobny sposób, w jaki James spogląda na Lily.

XXX

Severus stał na błoniach pod drzewem, patrząc na swoją siostrę śmiejącą się z jego najgorszymi wrogami. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Hermiona mu to zrobiła, zbratała się z wrogiem. Wściekły zacisnął pięści i podszedł do nich, wychodząc z cienia.

\- Widzę, że znalazłaś nowych przyjaciół – powiedział chłodno. Hermiona zdziwiona podniosła głowę patrząc na brata i odsunęła się od Jamesa, który obejmował ją przyjacielsko ramieniem.

\- Sev, to nie tak… - zawahała się.

\- A jak? Wytłumacz, proszę, bo ja to rozumiem tak, że zaprzyjaźniłaś się z ludźmi, którzy gnębią mnie od pierwszego roku – warknął.

\- I możemy robić to nadal Smarkerusie – warknął Syriusz wyciągając różdżkę.

\- Nie, proszę – powiedziała Hermiona szybko łapiąc go za rękę. Syriusz spojrzał na nią chcąc się kłócić, ale widząc jej błagalny wzrok schował różdżkę, ale wciąż czujnym wzrokiem obserwował Severusa.

\- Sev jesteś moim bratem i to się nie zmieni. Huncwoci już nie będą się nad tobą znęcać, dopilnuję tego – powiedziała stanowczym tonem i posłała Syriuszowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, kiedy zauważyła, że kpiarsko się uśmiechnął.

\- Nie potrzebuję twojej ochrony, sam potrafię o siebie zadbać – warknął Severus patrząc wrogo na siostrę.

\- Och czyżby? Sprawdzimy? – zapytał James podchodząc do niego.

\- Proszę bardzo, Potter – powiedział patrząc mu w oczy z nienawiścią.

\- Nie będziecie nic sprawdzać, chyba, że chcecie wszyscy wylądować u dyrektora – powiedziała zła Hermiona łapiąc Severusa pod ramię i pociągnęła go do zamku. Severus zirytowany wyrwał się jej, kiedy tylko zeszli z oczu Huncwotów.

\- Zostaw. Zdrajczyni – wysyczał z furią. Hermiona zacisnęła pięści, starając się nie pokazywać, jak ją rani.

\- Sev nie zdradziłam cię. Zawsze jestem po twojej stronie. Jeśli znowu będą się ciebie czepiać to osobiście ich przeklnę! Jesteś moim bratem, zawsze będziesz na pierwszym miejscu. Obiecuję – powiedziała patrząc mu w oczy i chcąc się do niego przytulić. Severus widząc to szybko się odsunął.

\- Nawet się do mnie nie zbliżaj szlamo – wysyczał. W chwili kiedy to powiedział Hermiona poczuła, jakby jej serce się roztrzaskało. Łzy stanęły jej w oczach i nie starała się ich nawet powstrzymać czy ukryć, kiedy zaczęły spływać po jej policzkach. Severus zastygł w bezruchu rozumiejąc co właśnie się stało. Spojrzał na jej ramię, na którym widniał obraźliwy napis, zrobił krok w jej stronę, czując, jakby czas stanął w miejscu. Hermiona podniosła rękę tym samym dając mu znak, aby się zatrzymał.

\- Nie podchodź.. Nie zbliżaj się – szepnęła szlochając.

\- Miona.. Ja nie.. – zaczął zdruzgotany. Widząc jednak, że Huncwoci weszli do zamku zamilkł i odszedł bez słowa, zostawiając płaczącą Hermionę na środku korytarza.

\- Hermiona? Hej kochanie, co się stało? – usłyszał zatroskany głos Remusa, ale nie odwrócił się. Pobiegł do Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów, a następnie do swojego dormitorium. Zamknął się w nim i z wściekłością uderzył pięścią w ścianę.

\- Przepraszam – szepnął załamany spuszczając głowę.

XXX

Hermiona nie chciała powiedzieć co się stało. Uparcie milczała, wtulona w Remusa. Siedzieli przed kominkiem w Pokoju Wspólnym razem z resztą Huncwotów. Syriusz patrzył na nią i swojego przyjaciela, czując nieprzyjemny uścisk w sercu. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego, ale nie podobało mu się to uczucie.

\- Na pewno nie chcesz powiedzieć co się stało? Możemy przekląć osobę, która cię skrzywdziła – powiedział James patrząc na nią z troską. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się słabo. James tak bardzo przypominał jej Harrego. Od lat nie widziała swoich przyjaciół, rodziców. Teraz jej życie było tutaj, w tych czasach, z Huncwotami.

\- Nie chcę żadnych bójek. To nic, naprawdę – zapewniła posyłając Potterowi uśmiech. Remus pocałował ją w czoło, gładząc opiekuńczo jej ramię.

\- Gdyby to było nic to nie wypłakiwałabyś sobie oczu – powiedział Syriusz nie spuszczając z niej oczu. Hermiona spojrzała na niego zamyślona i pokręciła głową.

\- Odpuśćcie, dobrze? Proszę – powiedziała z nadzieją. Syriusz chciał się kłócić, ale Peter szybko się wtrącił.

\- Jasne Hermiona, nie ma sprawy – powiedział szybko. Syriusz spojrzał zły na Glizdogona – Jest wykończona, daj już spokój – szepnął do Syriusza, ale i tak wszyscy go usłyszeli. Hermiona musiała przyznać, że Peter nie przypominał człowieka, który zdradził przyjaciół. Lubiła go, dogadywała się z nim tak dobrze, jak z Jamesem czy Remusem.

\- Pójdę spać – powiedziała całując Remusa. Syriusz skrzywił się niewidocznie, odwracając wzrok – Dobranoc – powiedziała do wszystkich i poszła do swojego dormitorium.

\- Jak myślicie, co się stało? – zapytał James patrząc za Hermioną.

\- Nie wiem, ale jeśli ktoś jeszcze raz odważy się doprowadzić ją do płaczu to będzie tego gorzko żałował – powiedział Syriusz ostro. Remus spojrzał na niego zamyślony. Coraz częściej zauważał podobne zachowania młodego Blacka względem jego dziewczyny.

XXX

\- Hermiona możemy porozmawiać? – zapytał Severus podchodząc do niej, kiedy z Huncwotami szła do Wielkiej Sali, następnego dnia rano.

\- Jestem głodna Severusie – powiedziała cicho, nie patrząc na niego i weszła szybko do Wielkiej Sali, siadając na swoim stałym miejscu.

\- To przez ciebie wczoraj płakała? – warknął Syriusz widząc to.

\- Nie twój zakichany interes, Black. Pilnuj własnego nosa – mruknął Severus chcąc wejść do Wielkiej Sali, ale Syriusz zatrzymał go łapiąc za przód koszulki i pchając na ścianę.

\- Masz się do niej nie zbliżać, tylko ją krzywdzisz, Snape! – krzyknął chcąc go uderzyć, ale Remus go powstrzymał.

\- Wystarczy Łapo – powiedział odsuwając przyjaciela od Ślizgona, który zły poszedł na śniadanie.

\- Czemu to zrobiłeś? Dobrze wiesz, że zasłużył – powiedział wściekły Syriusz patrząc na Remusa.

\- James, Peter, idźcie na śniadanie – powiedział Remus nie spuszczając wzroku z Łapy. James i Peter spojrzeli na siebie, ale posłusznie poszli do Wielkiej Sali.

\- Więc? – zapytał niecierpliwie Syriusz.

\- Od jak dawna? – zapytał Remus po chwili milczenia.

\- Od jak dawna chce przywalić Smarkerusowi? Odkąd go tylko poznałem, ale teraz wyjątkowo się to nasiliło – powiedział zły.

\- Nie o to pytałem. Od jak dawna podoba ci się moja dziewczyna? – zapytał. Syriusz spiął się cały słysząc to.

\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz – odchrząknął.

-Syriusz unikasz mojego wzroku, wiem, że kłamiesz. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi od lat. Gdybym wiedział, że Hermiona ci się podoba, nigdy bym się z nią nie umówił. Bądź ze mną szczery – poprosił. Syriusz spojrzał na niego przepraszająco.

\- Zrozumiałem, że mi się podoba, gdy już byliście razem. Po pocałunku nie mogłem przestać o niej myśleć i… - zaczął, ale Remus przerwał mu od razu.

\- Całowałeś się z nią? Gdy już była moją dziewczyną? – zapytał zdezorientowany. Syriusz przytaknął.

\- Uznaliśmy, że to nic nie znaczy i postanowiliśmy zachować to między sobą – powiedział przygnębiony. Było mu wstyd, że zawiódł tak przyjaciela.

\- Rozumiem… Syriusz… Ja i Hermiona… Podobała mi się od trzeciego roku, ale prawda jest taka, że głupio mi ją całować. Lubię z nią rozmawiać, spędzać czas. Ale lepiej wypadamy jako przyjaciele. Chcę z nią zerwać i czuję, że ona chce zrobić to samo. Też często unika kontaktu ze mną. Chyba, że jesteśmy z tobą. Też coś do ciebie czuje, to widać. Chce chyba wzbudzić twoją zazdrość – zaśmiał się.

\- Mówisz poważnie? – zapytał zdezorientowany Syriusz.

\- Tak. A teraz chodź jeść, jestem głodny – powiedział z uśmiechem.

-Nie wiem co powiedzieć. Dzięki Remus – uśmiechnął się zadowolony Black.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Ach, jeszcze jedno – powiedział uderzając go w twarz. Syriusz jęknął łapiąc się za nos.

\- Co do cholery? – zapytał z jękiem bólu.

\- Teraz jesteśmy kwita. To za całowanie mojej dziewczyny – zaśmiał się klepiąc go przyjacielsko po plecach.

\- Ok., należało mi się – mruknął rozbawiony wchodząc do Wielkiej Sali z Remusem i usiadł obok Hermiony.

\- Co ci się stało? – zapytał zaskoczona Hermiona szybko wyjmując chusteczkę i wycierając Syriuszowi krew, która ciekła mu z nosa.

\- To nic – syknął cicho, kiedy dotknęła jego nosa.

\- Przepraszam. Zaprowadzę cię do Skrzydła Szpitalnego – powiedziała z troską. Syriusz spojrzał na Remusa, który kiwnął głową posyłając mu uśmiech.

\- Ok. –powiedział Syriusz z delikatnym uśmiechem, widząc zgodę Remusa i wstał wychodząc z Hermioną z Wielkiej Sali.

XXX

Remus zerwał z Hermioną tego samego dnia. Musiała przyznać, że przyjęła to z ulgą. Oboje świetnie się ze sobą dogadywali, ale nie łączyło ich nic więcej niż przyjaźń. Syriusz postanowił odczekać trochę po zerwaniu Remusa i Hermiony. Nie chciał jej odstraszyć, szczególnie, że dopiero od niedawna zaczęli się ze sobą dogadywać.

\- _„Po wakacjach. To będzie moja szansa. Nowy rok szkolny, nowy początek" –_ pomyślał Syriusz patrząc na Hermionę, która szła przed nim z grupką przyjaciół na pociąg. Skończyli piąty rok nauki.

\- O czym myślisz? - zapytał Remus patrząc na przyjaciela.

\- Na pewno nie masz nic przeciwko mi i Hermionie? – zapytał dla pewności.

\- Łapo, na Merlina, kiedy do ciebie dotrze, że Lunatyk nie ma nic przeciwko temu? Nawet Peter już załapał – powiedział James przewracając oczami.

\- Ejj… - mruknął Peter czerwieniąc się. James uśmiechnął się szeroko do przyjaciela.

\- Wybacz, ale wiecie o co mi chodzi. Syriusz, za bardzo się przejmujesz. Remus i Hemriona są teraz przyjaciółmi. Tylko przyjaciółmi – powiedział James, a Remus kiwnął głową na znak potwierdzenia.

\- Prawda. Ale skrzywdź ją, a pożałujesz – powiedział Lupin uśmiechając się do przyjaciela.

\- Skoro o tym mowa, Hermiona mówiła ci skąd ma te wszystkie blizny? – zapytał Syriusz wciąż nie spuszczając wzroku z Hermiony, która dyskretnie odwróciła głowę patrząc na Syriusza. Ten widząc to uśmiechnął się zarozumiale, a ta zarumieniła się przyłapana i szybko odwróciła głowę. Black zaśmiał się i przeniósł wzrok na Remusa, który wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie, powiedziała tylko, że nie chce o tym rozmawiać. Nie nalegałem. Jest dosyć skryta – powiedział wchodząc z przyjaciółmi do pociągu i szukając wolnego przedziału, ale większość była już zajęta.

\- To wszystko twoja wina, James. Gdybyś nie zaspał mielibyśmy własny przedział – powiedział oskarżycielsko Peter.

\- Nie moja wina, że nie mogłem zasnąć przy tych ciągłych pytaniach Syriusza, czy Remus nie ma nic przeciwko jemu i Hermionie. Więc teoretycznie to wina Łapy – mruknął James otwierając drzwi przedziału.

\- Wolne? – zapytał Syriusz patrząc zza ramienia przyjaciela.

\- Tak… Ale nie będziecie zadowoleni – westchnął wchodząc. Syriusz skrzywił się widząc, że w przedziale siedział Severus.

\- Nie możecie znaleźć innego przedziału? – zapytał zirytowany Severus.

\- Nie, wszystkie są już zajęte – powiedział Remus kładąc bagaże i usiadł koło Severusa, wiedząc, że James i Syriusz woleliby siedzieć koło gumochłona niż Snapa. Syriusz usiadł naprzeciw Severusa, a koło niego usiadł James i Peter.

\- Co powiedziałeś Hermionie? Dlaczego przez ciebie płakała? – zapytał ostro. Severus zacisnął dłonie w pięści, jego oczy wypełniły się bólem, który zadziwił samego Blacka.

\- Nie twój interes – wychrypiał, patrząc przez okno. Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, a pociąg ruszył. Severus wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał na Syriusza.

\- Co? – zapytał Syriusz widząc to.

\- Czy… Czy wszystko z nią dobrze? – zapytał chowając swoją dumę do kieszeni. Troska o siostrę zwyciężyła z niechęcią do Huncwotów. Remus uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło.

\- Płakała, ale jest już w porządku. Tęskni jednak za tobą. Powinieneś z nią porozmawiać – doradził.

\- I przeprosić, za cokolwiek co zrobiłeś – warknął Syriusz. Severus nie odgryzł się wiedząc, że Black ma rację. Skinął głową i sięgnął książkę czytając ją. Droga do domu minęła im w ciszy i spokoju. Pierwszy raz Huncwoci zawiesili broń z Severusem.

XXX

\- Pomóc ci się rozpakować? – zapytał Severus wchodząc do pokoju siostry. Hermiona nie spojrzała na niego, stojąc tyłem.

\- Nie, dam rade – powiedziała chłodno. Severus spuścił głowę słysząc jak się do niego zwraca.

\- Przepraszam cię. Obiecałem cię chronić, a tymczasem byłem tym, który cię skrzywdził. Byłem zły widząc cię z Huncwotami, ale oddałbym wszystko by cofnąć czas. Proszę, wybacz mi – powiedział błagalnie. Hermiona odwróciła się do niego. Severus stanął w bezruchu widząc, jak po policzkach jego siostry spływają łzy.

\- Nie myślałam, że kiedykolwiek nazwiesz mnie szl… - zacięła się załamana, Nie spodziewała się tego. Nie po jej Severusie. Różnił się od człowieka, którego znała w przyszłości. Wiedziała, że jej obecność miała na to wpływ. Nie był już samotny, ani w domu, ani w Hogwarcie, jednak wciąż było w nim zgorzknienie i ból.

\- Przepraszam – szepnął tuląc ją mocno do siebie. Hermiona zaszlochała wtulając się w niego. Bez względu na wszystko byli rodzeństwem i kochała go.

XXX

Wakacje szybko minęły. Nim się obejrzeli wrócili do szkoły i od razu zostali pochłonięci w wir nauki. Syriusz wciąż obserwował Hermionę. Ilekroć chciał ją zaprosić na randkę coś mu przeszkadzało. Nim się obejrzeli minął październik.

\- Odważysz się to kiedykolwiek zrobić? – zapytał znudzony James.

\- Zamknij się, potrzebuje więcej czasu – warknął Syriusz obserwując Hemrionę i Severusa siedzących na błoniach.

\- Miałeś go już wystarczająco – powiedział Remus znad książki.

\- Zrobię to dziś wieczorem – postanowił.

XXX

\- Wzywał mnie pan – powiedziała Hermiona z uśmiechem, wchodząc do gabinetu Dumbledora.

\- Tak dziecko, mam dla ciebie niespodziankę – powiedział Albus uśmiechając się i gestem dał jej do zrozumienia, aby się odwróciła. Ta zdziwiona zrobiła to i stanęła jak wryta.

\- Harry? Ron? – szepnęła nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co widzi. Przed nią stali jej przyjaciele, starsi o prawie dziesięć lat.

\- Hermiona, to naprawdę ty. Wreszcie cię znaleźliśmy – powiedział szczęśliwy Harry tuląc ją mocno. Hermiona wtuliła się w niego z mocno bijącym sercem, wdychając jego zapach. Tak bardzo znajomy.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to naprawdę wy. Jak? – zapytała tuląc Rona.

\- Po wojnie nieustannie cię szukaliśmy, aż trafiliśmy tutaj – powiedział Ron z uśmiechem – Dziwnie się na ciebie patrzy, jesteś młodsza niż ostatni raz cię widziałem – zaśmiał się.

\- Przecież moja obecność tutaj zmienia przyszłość. Ja… Nic nie rozumiem – powiedziała zagubiona.

\- To coś nowego. Harry jesteś pewien, że to nasza Hermiona? – zapytał rozbawiony Ron. Hermiona uderzyła go w ramię zła, na co jęknął cicho, masując sobie obolałe miejsce.

\- Tak, to ona – mruknął.

\- Miona nie zmieniłaś przyszłości, bo ona została nietknięta – powiedział Harry.

\- Jak to? – zapytała przyglądając się przyjaciołom.

\- Jesteś w przeszłości, ale innego wymiaru. W naszym wymiarze wszystko jest tak jak być powinno. Nigdy nie było cię w przeszłości. Rozumiesz? – zapytał ostrożnie.

\- Tak – powiedziała powoli, przetwarzając to co powiedział jej Harry.

\- Z początku myśleliśmy, że nie żyjesz, ale się nie poddaliśmy i szukaliśmy cię przez te wszystkie lata. Teraz w końcu możesz wrócić do domu – powiedział Ron uśmiechając się do niej.

\- Wrócić? – zapytała zszokowana.

\- Tak, myślałaś, że szukaliśmy cię dla zabawy? Zabieramy cię tam, gdzie twoje miejsce – powiedział Harry z uśmiechem. Hermiona spuściła głowę. Miała wrócić do wymiaru i czasu, w którym James i Lily nie żyją, w którym Remus umarł osieracając synka, w którym Severus nigdy nie zaznał szczęścia i umarł ratując wszystkich. W którym nie było już Syriusza.

\- To jak, idziemy? – zapytał Ron.

\- Tak od razu? Nie… Nie mogę, muszę się pożegnać – powiedziała od razu, przerażona myślą, że miałaby zniknąć bez słowa.

\- Ok., w porządku. Rozumiemy. Spędziłaś tu wiele lat, to zrozumiałe, że nawiązałaś nowe przyjaźnie. Poczekamy, wyruszymy jutro rano – powiedział Harry uśmiechając się do niej. Hermiona kiwnęła sztywno głową. Cieszyła się z ponownego spotkania Harrego i Rona, ale nie chciała opuszczać tych wszystkich osób, które pokochała.

XXX

\- Gdzie byłaś? Słyszałem, że Dumbledore wezwał cię do siebie. Co przeskrobałaś? – zapytał zaciekawiony Syriusz widząc ją. Hermiona usiadła bez słowa na dywanie, przy kominku.

\- Hej, wszystko dobrze? – zapytał z troską Peter.

\- Umm… Tak, tylko.. Okazało się, że mam żyjących krewnych. Chcą mnie wziąć do siebie – powiedziała cicho, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego z Huncwotami.

\- To wspaniale, prawda? – zapytał zdezorientowany James.

\- Będę miała nauczanie domowe, jutro opuszczam Hogwart – szepnęła. Syriusz zszokowany patrzył na nią, nie mogąc wydusić z siebie słowa.

\- Jeśli chcesz zostać to im to powiedz. Jestem pewny, że Dumbledore pomoże ci ich przekonać. Jak chcesz to też porozmawiamy z twoimi krewnymi, przekonamy ich, żebyś została – powiedział od razu Remus. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło.

\- To niemożliwe, ale dziękuje – powiedziała i spojrzała na ogień w kominku.

\- Muszę pożegnać się z Sevem, nie wiem jak mam to zrobić – powiedziała z bólem.

\- Pójdę z tobą – zaoferował Syriusz kucając przy niej i ściskając jej dłoń. Hermiona spojrzała na niego z wdzięcznością i kiwnęła głową wstając. Bez słowa opuścili Pokój Wspólny Gryfonów. W ciszy szli w stronę lochów. Syriusz nie wiedział co ma myśleć, co zrobić. Jedyne czego pragnął w tym momencie to zatrzymać Hermionę przy sobie. Nie mógł jej stracić. Nie teraz, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, ile ona dla niego znaczy. Warknął cicho sam na siebie, złapał Hermionę za rękę i przygniótł delikatnie do ściany.

\- Nie możesz odejść! – krzyknął z ogniem w oczach. Hermiona zszokowana patrzyła mu w oczy zadzierając głowę do góry, był od niej sporo wyższy, szczególnie po wakacjach, w czasie których sporo urósł.

\- Syriusz – powiedziała zdezorientowana nie wiedząc jak na to zareagować.

\- Od momentu kiedy tylko spotkałem cię w pociągu wiedziałem, że będą z tobą kłopoty! Byłaś pyskata i przemądrzała! I to się nie zmieniło z wiekiem, wciąż taka jesteś! A nawet gorsza, z roku na rok stajesz się coraz bardziej nie do zniesienia! – warknął. Hermiona skrzywiła się zła.

\- Skoro jestem taka okropna to czemu chcesz, żebym została? – zapytała zła starając się wyrwać.

\- Bo nie wyobrażam sobie, że mogłoby zabraknąć ciebie, twoich wykładów i dezaprobujących min na wszystkie moje głupie wyskoki. Potrzebuję cię – powiedział opierając swoje czoło o jej – Czy ty tego nie widzisz? Nie dostrzegasz jak na ciebie patrzę? Jak wypatruję cię w tłumie, jak staram się ci zaimponować? Nie wiem co ze mną zrobiłaś, miaem wiele dziewczyn. Naprawdę wiele, brunetki, blondynki, rude, szatynki.. – wymieniał.

\- Ok., zrozumiałam – burknęła zirytowana. Syriusz uśmiechnął się delikatnie widząc to.

\- Sęk w tym, że oddałbym je wszystkie, oddałbym cały swój majątek i wszystko co tylko posiadam, aby spędzić z tobą jeden dodatkowy dzień. Proszę, nie wyjeżdżaj. Nie możesz, bo wtedy nie mógłbym zabrać cię na randkę – szepnął patrząc jej w oczy. Hermiona załamana spuściła głowę.

\- Dlaczego mówisz mi to dopiero teraz? Teraz, kiedy jest już za późno?! – zapytała wściekła, odpychając go.

\- Nie jest za późno, wciąż tu jesteś! I zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, abyś tu została! – krzyknął pewny siebie. Hermiona przełknęła łzy, nie dając im wypłynąć.

\- To niemożliwe – powiedziała przygnębiona.

\- Dlaczego? – zapytał przyglądając się jej z nadzieją.

\- Bo ja tu nie należę, Syriuszu – szepnęła. Wpatrywali się w siebie w milczeniu, każde z nich było pochłonięte we własnych myślach. W pewnym momencie spojrzenie Syriusza się wyostrzyło, a a jego oczach błysnęła determinacja.

\- Należysz tam, gdzie jestem ja – powiedział pewnie, przyciągając ją do siebie i całując. Nie był to pocałunek pełny czułości i delikatności. Był pełny pasji, wypełniony pragnieniem i nadzieją, na to, że zostanie. Zostanie tutaj, razem z nim. Hermiona nie broniła się przed tym. Oddała pocałunek, zdając sobie sprawę, że mimo sporego upływu czasu od ich pierwszego pocałunku, ona wciąż pamięta smak Syriusza. Jego dotyk działał na nią elektryzująco, nie pragnęła niczego bardziej niż zostać w jego ramionach już zawsze.

\- Zostań, abym mógł zabrać cię na tą cholerną randkę Snape, i nie przyjmuję odmowy, jasne? – szepnął jej do ucha. Uśmiechnęła się stając na palcach i wtulając się w niego.

\- Jak słońce, Black – szepnęła zamykając oczy. Tęskniła za Harrym i Ronem oraz całą resztą przyjaciół i rodziny, jaką zostawiła w swoim czasie i wymiarze, ale teraz jej dom był tutaj. Jej dom był tu, gdzie był Syriusz.

XXX

\- Muszę? – zapytał niezadowolony Syriusz. Hermiona westchnęła zirytowana.

\- Owszem, musisz. To mój brat, masz go przeprosić za te wszystkie lata upokorzeń – powiedziała ostro.

\- A jeśli tego nie zrobię? – zapytał tuląc ją do siebie. Hermiona spoważniała.

\- Syriusz jesteś dla mnie ważny, ale to mój brat. Nie mogę być z osobą, która krzywdzi moje rodzeństwo. Zrób to dla mnie, dla nas. Proszę – powiedziała z nadzieją, podnosząc głowę i patrząc mu w oczy. Syriusz westchnął wiedząc, że ma rację. Chodzili ze sobą już prawie miesiąc, była dla niego bardzo ważna. Nie chciał jej stracić.

\- Musisz zrozumieć jednak, że nigdy nie zostaniemy przyjaciółmi. Nie mamy ze sobą nic wspólnego – powiedział.

\- Obojgu wam na mnie zależy. Zacznij od tego – pocałowała go w policzek i pchnęła delikatnie w stronę Severusa, który siedział w bibliotece.

\- Czego chcesz, Black? – zapytał z niechęcią Severus widzac go. Nie popierał związku jego i Hemriony, ale nic nie mówił. Nie chciał znowu kłócić się z siostrą.

\- Chciałem przeprosić – powiedział siadając przy jego stoliku.

\- To twój kolejny dowcip? - zapytał podejrzliwie, a Syriusz zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Wierz mi, chciałbym, ale nie. Chodzę z twoją siostrą, Snape. Bardzo mi na niej zależy, ale nasze spory ją krzywdzą. Chcę, żeby była szczęśliwa, dość się w życiu nacierpiała. Jeśli rozejm między nami ją uszczęśliwi to nie mam nic przeciwko zawieszeniu broni, na stałe – powiedział szczerze. Severus spojrzał na wejście do biblioteki, gdzie stała Hermiona zestresowana ich rozmową.

\- Kocham siostrę najbardziej na świecie, Black. Zrobię wszystko, żeby była szczęśliwa, w tym wybaczenie tobie. Musisz wiedzieć, że zabiję cię, jeśli ją skrzywdzisz. Jest dla mnie wszystkim – powiedział po chwili ciszy.

\- Rozumiem i możesz mi wierzyć, nigdy jej nie skrzywdzę – powiedział wyciągając do niego dłoń. Severus zawahał się przez chwilę i uścisnął mu dłoń.

\- Ok., to dość krępująca sytuacja, więc możesz już iść – mruknął Severus, Syriusz zaśmiał się głośno.

\- Za to zawsze będę cię cenił, Snape. Szczery i bezpośredni – powiedział rozbawiony i wyszedł z biblioteki z Hermioną, która zalewała go falą pytań na temat ich rozmowy. Severus uśmiechnął się delikatnie, patrząc za nimi. Do tej pory nienawidził Blacka. Wciąż nie był jego największym fanem, ale nie darzył już go nienawiścią. Chciał tylko, aby jego siostra była szczęśliwa, I wiedział też, że sam zasługuje na szczęście. Nigdy w to nie wierzył dopóki nie spotkał Hermiony. To ona otworzyła mum oczy. Wiedział, że nie uzyska tego szczęścia u boku Lily. To bolało, ale taka była prawda. Evans go nie kochała, nie ważne jak bardzo się starał zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę. Ale to nic. Lily była przeznaczona Jamesowi. Hermiona, Syriuszowi. Na niego też ktoś czekał, był tego pewny. Po prostu jeszcze jej nie znalazł.

XXX

\- Miona nie możemy dłużej zostać w tym wymiarze. Jesteś pewna, ze nie chcesz wrócić z nami? – zapytał przygnębiony Harry.

\- Tak, jestem pewna. Kocham was i cieszę się, że mnie znaleźliście, bo teraz mam okazję się z wami pożegnać. Moje życie jest teraz tutaj – powiedziała z uśmiechem tuląc ich.

\- Będziemy za tobą tęsknić, ale kto wie. Może będziemy tu czasem wpadać – powiedział z uśmiechem Ron.

\- Mam taką nadzieję, Ronaldzie – zaśmiała się - Uważajcie na siebie i proszę, pozdrówcie wszystkich ode mnie. Przekażcie, że ich kocham i tęsknie oraz, że wszystko ze mną dobrze – poprosiła.

\- Nie ma sprawy – powiedział Harry uśmiechając się.

\- Proszę, zadbaj też o moich rodziców. Wiem, że mnie nie pamiętają, ale… - jej głos się załamał delikatnie. Harry kiwnął głową na znak zgody i pocałował ją w czoło.

\- Nie martw się, zadbam o nich – uśmiechnął się i po chwili zniknął wraz z Ronem. Hermiona odetchnęła cicho, wycierając łzę z policzka. Tak musiało być.

XXX

„ _Oto nadchodzi ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana. Zrodzony z tej, która tu nie należała, do czasu jego spotkania. Narodzi się w połowie trzeciego miesiąca z mocą jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna i nigdy nie pozna. Narodzi się w połowie trzeciego miesiąca…"_

\- Moje gratulację Hermiono, Syriuszu. Musicie być podekscytowani. Dopiero co się pobraliście, a tu już taka radość. Kiedy masz termin Hermiono? – zapytał Albus z dobrodusznym uśmiechem.

\- Rodzę gdzieś w połowie marca, dyrektorze – uśmiechnęła się ciepło, wtulając w męża, który z dumą trzymał dłoń na jej brzuchu.

\- Narodzi się w połowie trzeciego miesiąca… - szepnął Albus.

\- Mówi pan to jak przepowiednie – zaśmiał się James obejmując Lily, która całkiem niedawno zgodziła się za niego wyjść. Albus zaśmiał się patrząc na swoich byłych uczniów. Będzie jeszcze czas na przekazanie im treści przepowiedni. Teraz jednak chciał im podarować chwilę szczęścia.


End file.
